A cold winter day
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Not really sure about the summary, just something that I had on my mind.


**A Cold Winter Day**

By: CSI-Panther

Pairing: Severus X Lily

**A/N: Don't own Harry Potter.**

Severus walked down the icy sidewalk, heading towards one of his old hide outs. It was the winter holidays and he had decided to come home to get away from the Marauders, who had decided to stay at Hogwarts this year to cause more havoc. He didn't know if Lily had stayed as well because her boyfriend _Potter_ had stayed or if she went home as well to her family.

Sighing deeply at the thought of his, now former friend, Severus arrived at the park, the gate was closed, but he knew how to get in, but not with magic. He continued down a ways as if going on his way, but stopped when he came to an overgrown bush. Looking around, he saw that no one was looking out of their windows or watching him from the other side of the road and ducked under the bush and into a large hole.

He then got up and walked out into the park, towards the river. His boots crunched in the thick snow as he walked, going to a very large dead tree on a hill. The river to his left was frozen over but in some spots where the snow wasn't sticking, he could see the fish that he and Lily would sometimes catch with home made fishing poles with line and hooks.

Shaking his head to rid his mind of the memory, Severus continued on. But stopped when he saw something up ahead.

There in a dark green coat, blue jeans, black winter boots, blue scarf around her neck and flaming red hair blowing in the cold air, stood Lily Evans. His former best friend.

" L-Lily? " He asked, surprised to see her here.

She turned and when her eyes saw him, they widen. " Severus? What are you doing here? Your never home for the holidays. " She said, taking a step back.

Severus flinched when he saw this, but answered her calmly, " Your boyfriend and his friends decided to stay at school this year. I figure staying here would be the lesser of the two evils. "

" But you hate staying home. " She replied.

" Well good thing I have somewhere to go. " he said nodding towards the tree.

" Your not really staying in a tree are you? " She asked.

" No. I'll just there until I know that my father has past out again and won't hit me the moment I go inside the house. " Severus answered sarcasticly.

Lily flinched at his tone. He never called his house, home. To him, it was a place to stay. He called Hogwarts his home, it was where he belonged and loved being there. He used to say that her home was like home to him as well, because of how he was treated there by her and her parents, like a family member.

" Please stop that. " He said, drawing her from her thoughts of the past.

" Stop what? " She asked.

" Being afraid of me. Please stop it. " He answered.

" Sorry. " She said.

" I'm not a death eater yet, so you can relax too. " He said with a small smile and saw with relief that she did relax. He knew her too well.

" Sorry. " She said again.

Severus walked a little closer to her until he stood beside her. " Your lips are blue. How long have you been out here? " He said.

" A few hours I guess. " She replied, now realizing how cold she was.

" How did you get in? " He asked.

Smiling to herself, she asked, " How did _you_ get in? "

Smiliing more, Severus gave a short laugh. " Nice to know that you still remember a few of the tricks I taught you. " He said.

" Yeah. " She replied, smiling and giggling.

" Come on. Let's get you inside. " Severus said walking towards the tree again.

Sighing, Lily followed after him to what was probably an old hide out. She had seen him near that old tree, but until now, never thought of it as a hide out, until now.

Severus and Lily made it to the tree and walked around until they stopped at a flat part and Severus put his hand to the flat part and it vanished and opened up to a hole.

" Ladies first. " He said with a bowed, hoping that that would make her laugh like it used to and was rewarded when he heard that laugh that he liked to hear.

" Hahaha! Why thank you kind Prince. " She said, remembering him saying what his mother's maiden name was and what he would call himself sometimes, ' the half-blood Prince '.

Severus smiled a little more before she began walking and before he could finish,

" Watch out for that edge! "

Lily screamed a little and fell down out of sight.

Severus jumped down after her. He landed beside her on an old worn mattress he used for landings.

" Are you alright? " He asked the moment he turned to her.

" Yeah. " She answered a little winded.

" Guess I should have told you about that drop off before. " Severus replied.

" Probably. " She said with a laugh.

Severus sighed with relief and stood up and walked over to a lantern and waved his hand over it and it came on, brightening up the space they were in. Lily saw that it was like a medium cavern. There was another mattress over in the back behind the lantern that was hanging from a thick tree root, and there was snack boxes and packages thrown around.

" Wicked. " Lily said after looking around.

" Yeah. Home away from home. " Severus said going over to a broken and torn couch that had been shrunk and then unshrunked when it was brought in, and sat down.

" I know it ain't it a fireplace, but it's better then being out in the cold. " He continued as he watched her.

Lily took her scarf and coat off and got up and walked to him and sat down with him.

" There's some books over there if you want to read. I'm working on getting a tv down here. " He said after a moment.

" That's alright. I won't be staying long. I need to get back home soon. " Lily replied.

" How's your mum and dad doing? " He asked.

" Their doing just fine. As is Petunia. " She answered.

" As if I care about her. She still call you a freak? " He replied with a scruff.

" Yes. She's engaged now. " Lily said.

" Who would marry that horse face? " Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Severus! " Lily exclaimed. " I know my sister can be mean, but she doesn't deserve to be called such an aweful name. " She continued, her green eyes darkening.

Raising his hands in surrender, Severus turned away from her.

They stayed quite for a few more minutes before Lily said, " I need to go home. " and rose from her seat. Severus didn't try to stop her, though he wanted to, he knew he couldn't win.

Lily put her coat and scarf back on and turned to the exit and saw that a rope ladder was there and climbed up it.

All was quite for a minute or two then the rope moved again and Lily was back. Her face red with embrassment.

" There's a blizzard out there. " She said.

" A blizzard? " Severus asked and went up the ladder himself. There was indeed a blizzard, the snow came down so thick that Severus couldn't make out any of the trees that he knew was out in front of him near the river.

" Guess this means your staying a little longer. " He said as he came back down.

" Yeah. " She said.

" You can have the bed if you get tired, I'll sleep on the couch. " He said going back over to the couch and laying down.

After a moment, Lily heard him softly snoring. Walking over to the mattress, she laid down and pulled a pillow over to her and placed her head down on it. The moment her head touched it, she fell asleep breathing in Severus' scent.

A few hours later, Severus jolted awake. He heard teeth chattering and deep shuttering breathes across the room. Looking over, he saw Lily on the mattress, shaking. He noticed then that the air in the room was no longer warm like it was earlier and hurried over to her.

" Lily? " He asked her, trying to wake her up through her shaking and shivering.

She opened her eyes and stared at him, unable to answer him. He laid down next to her and put his arms around her. He noticed that sometime during his nap that she had taken off her coat again.

" W-why ar-a-aren't y-y-you c-cold? " She managed to ask as he tighten his grip.

Severus didn't answer her right off, he didn't know if he should tell her at all.

" Let me show you something. " He said, letting go of her and getting back up.

Shaking, Lily kept looking at him and her eyes widen as he changed from a human being to a lion. A pure black lion with bright yellow eyes.

" W-Wh-When d-did yo-you... " She tried to ask, but couldn't.

" Long story. " He answered, his long teeth glimming in the lamp light.

He walked over to her again and curled around her, his long black mane covering part of her body while his feet and legs covered the rest of her. He was easily twice the size of a hippogriff and had the body tempture of a werewolf.

After laying like this for several minutes, Lily was able to relax and started to get warmer.

" How did you managed to get like this? Lion animagus' are rare. " She asked finally.

" Took the animagus potion last year, just to see what I'd turn into. " He answered.

" How are you able to talk? " She asked again.

" You can thank Lupin for that. The Marauders latest prank. Wanted to scare me with a real werewolf and I wound up getting bit in this form. So now I can talk. " He answered.

Lily didn't say anything after that, she just laid there, listening to their breathing.

" I'm sorry. " She said finally.

" Hmph. Don't apologized for something that those fools did. You didn't do this to me. " He answered her, unconsiously nuzzling closer to her face.

" I know. " She said and ran her fingers through his silky black mane.

Her movement was making him sleepy again and soon, they both were asleep again, his deep purring lullying her to sleep.

The next time Severus woke up, Lily was gone and he was alone once more.

**end.**

**Hope ya'll liked it!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


End file.
